Welcome To The Neighborhood
by Justsomeregularpokemonguy
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite dex holders are forced to live inside a cal-de-sac to together. Well of course high jinks come and maybe with a little romance especially when you have the devious Blue here trying to hook everyone together.(features Special,oldrival,mangaquest,soulsilver,frantic,commoner,agency,dualrival,Kalos and Pearlxshawna)
1. Chapter 1

_**Blue: hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD**_

_**Me: What are you doing here blue**_

_**Blue: Just messing around**_

_**Green: When you "mess around "nothing can ever go well**_

_**Blue: You're such meanie Green why can't I ever have fun.**_

_**Green: Your fun evolves messing with others life.**_

_**Blue: Hey fun is fun**_

_**Me: Would you two stop flirting and do the disclaimer**_

_**Green: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!**_

_**Blue: *giggles*Justsomeregularpokemonguy does not own Pokémon or Pokémon special.**_

_**Green: Pesky woman**_

* * *

Yellow POV

"Wow this place is huge!" I squeaked as I enter my new home for the next few years. I never would have thought that a Cul-de-sac could have such big homes. IT had 6 houses one for each of the regions POKEDEX HOLDERS. That's right I'm a pokedex holder the name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde or yellow that's what my friends call me.

"You're not kidding yellow this place is gigantic." A brunette haired girl next to me said. She was dressed in a blue shirt with what I think is a short red skirt along with a white hat. Her name was Blue and she was my best friend.

Ugh...N-not to complain or anything b-but did you really need all these bags blue." A raven haired boy asked he was carrying literally hundreds upon hundreds of blues baggage which contained her clothes, shoes, equipment. You know regular girl things. This boy had on a red hat to go with his red jacket as well as a black shirt and his shoulders was a Pikachu also carrying some of blues bags. The boy's name was red.

"Of course I do red if I'm gonna stay here for a couple of years I'm definitely taking everything in my closet. Hell you only have half of it."She says and the minute red heard half he sweat dropped while dropping all the bags .After he gets his footing he turns to get the rest. However he bumps into a certain spiky haired hazel boy who seems to already has blue bags

"Looks like gramps made sure we had the biggest house." He puts the bags down and lays his back against a wall. He's another one of my friends his name is Green. He's red's rival and the grandson of the one and only professor Oak. He's probably the second best Pokémon trainer in our group of behind red. He had a black shirt on with purple pants.

"You know an excuse me would be nice." Red screamed at green

"You bumped into me didn't you." Green said with a slight smirk.

"So you could have told me you were behind me." Red yelled to green you just huffed at him.

"Does it really matter red?" He said and red just scratched the back of his head

"Nah just like messing with ya green." He chuckles a little

"We know." Both blue and green say at the same at the same time. Green of course stares at blue and she just winks at him. Green being the anti-social guy he is turns and mumbles something.

"I can't believe it we get to live with each other for 3 whole years." I say spinning around the house.

"Yeah and it'll be good to see everyone again. Heck this would be are first time meeting the Kalos pokedex holders. I bet there super strong. "Red says very determined

"Red, you're the Pokemon League Champion and you defeated all of us here. Why do you need to beat them?"Blue says

"Easy I love battling and if you have a pokedex you're the best of the best."

"I think you have a problem with battling red"

"I do not."

"YES YOU DO!" Again both blue and green scream it at him and red steps back a little from the evil glare from both of them

"Don't worry about them red I actually like your competitive nature. "I say which received a smile from red and a little eye wiggle from blue

"What was that yellow? "Blue said which led to a little heat on my face

"U-Um n-n-nothing blue." I stuttered out

"O calm down yellow I'm just messing with you." She says giggling and I stare at my feet

**_RING RING_**

All of the sudden we hear a ringing sound and check our pokedex's but there not making the ringing noise. So we keep searching for the sound until green finds a card on table.

"Green what's that thing?" Red asks and suddenly a mini professor oak pops up from the card.

"I'm a hologram Red" The mini professor oak said.

"H-How did you know what I was going to say "Red says in strutting in fear

_**"You all are so predictable I can tell what you're going to say"**_

"What do you want oak" Blue says with a tone in her voice

**_"Well blue I'm here to tell you what rooms you're assigned into"_**

"Wait we can't choose our own rooms?" Blue asks

_**"I don't want you and green arguing over who gets what room. So to save red and yellow the pain I chose for you."**_ He said which caused green to shrug in agreeance

"At least tell me I got the biggest room." Blue says clapping her hands together.

_**"Of course you do blue it would be the only way to stop you from yelling all day."**_ He says which makes all of us expect blue laugh

"HEY!"Blue screams

_**"I'm just kidding blue... Kinda...Anyway green and red share a room whoever gets the big bed is up to you."**_

"I DO! "They both scream at the same time

"Sorry red but I get big bed." Green says not even looking into his eyes

"Are you kidding I'm the league champion and your just a gym leader shouldn't I have the big bed." Red says with a small smirk

"Hmp but who has more battle wins"

"Hey the record is 150-151 you have one more win than me" Red says getting a little loud

"Exactly I deserve the big bed." He says smugly

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't."

"YES I do"

"NO you don't."

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"_**Both of you stop acting like children! Green you barley sleep in the first place so let red get the big bed."** _Green mumbled something but agreed and red raised his hand in victory

_**"Lastly we have yellow who also has her own room it's the smallest but I know you won't mind so much."**_ This was true unlike the others who brought like 2 or 3 bags or in blues case hundreds I only brought 1. I don't really care for clothes and big spaces so a small room is fine.

_**"One more thing before I go. I know you guys are excited to meet the new Kalos pokedex holders but you might have to wait. For some reason they decided to race here on foot and it'll take them a week or 2 to get there."**_

"Really?! I wanted to battle them as soon I got here." Red said a little disappointingly

"Red, dude we seriously need to find you a new hobby." Blue says and red just shrugs.

"coming from the thief." Green adds and receives a little a death glare

"You're so much to mean to me green for no reason too." Blue says turning around in huffing

"Well if you weren't so damn pesky all the time I wouldn't have to." He said getting louder

_**"Green language."**_ Wow are we all really that predictable

"Whatever" He huffs out

_**"Anyway that is it. You all well find your rooms on the hallway down to your left. Yellow and blue's room is on the second floor. While Green's and Red's are on the bottom floor. Now you all have more than enough food to last you for at least 2 months and blue."**_

"Yeah professor"

_**"Don't try anything funny."** _After that the hologram oak disappears from the card

"Hmmm what is that supposed to mean." Blue says angrily

"It means don't be so annoying" Green adds

"I'm not annoying I'm only annoying to you GREENIE"She says making green blush a bit.

"I told you not to call me that." Green says quietly but still red

"I know but I enjoy watching you blush." She adds

"IM NOT BLUSHING" He screams as he grabs his bags and stomps off

"HEY GREEN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! I NEED YOU TO PUT MY THINGS AWAY!GREEN" She says walking after him

That just left me and red

"Well those two are...strange." Red says and I just nod. I just noticed how close we are to each other and I scoot to side some.

"Um.I going to put my stuff in my room. See YA RED."I say quickly getting my stuff and running off.

"Well this is going to be a fun." I think I hear red say.

* * *

GOLD POV

"Yahhhooo new home." I scream kick flipping my skateboard.

"Yeah which means new beginnings .Which means no skateboarding in the house." A girl says taking my skateboard and seeing as that was the only thing holding me up. I fall to the floor. That was Crystal or Kris or my favorite super serious Gal.

"Ow what was that for!" I scream in fake pain

"I told you before gold if you want to ride your skateboard stay outside. If you do it inside it ruins the floor." She said poking my forehead with her finger

"You're too serious Kris I was just having fun"

"Well you can't always have fun. At least act your age."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that. You act more uptight than most adults. Be a kid and have some fun. Like go on a date with me?" I say cockly and that seem to have only got her mad as she was ready to kick my face in if someone didn't clear their throat.

"You know if all you two are going to do is argue for 2 years I would've stayed in Johto."A boy at the door says carrying all the bags from the honchkrow we rode to get here on. The boy had red hair with a black jacket and blue cargo pants standing next to him was his trusted partner weavile. On the other side was Lyra crystal's sister. While not a pokedex holder silver invited her here so now she's here. She had on a red shirt with blue overalls and a giant white hat

"*giggles* O silver leave them alone. I think they look cute when they argue." She says causing crystal to blush and silver to sigh

"I don't care if they were the cutest thing in the world there arguing is going to get me a headache." Silver says a little loudly

"Did you forget are neighbors are ruby and sapphire and they literally can argue 24 hours a day. One time emerald even told me that one time they argued 3 days straight. _**OVER WHO WOULD DO THE DISHES.**_"Crystal says making us all shiver at the sleepless nights ahead of us

"Hey don't forget about blue and green." Lyra says which receives an instant death glare from silver

"Ruby,Sapphire,Blue,Green all of them is nothing compare to black and his shouting at how he's going to be in the poke league and how he's gonna beat red." I say getting back to my feet finally.

"Why are all the people that I know loud and annoying" silver says rubbing his temples.

"HEY."Me and Kris say in for the first time in a long time silver looked a little scared

"Not you guys you guys are amazing ...Well everyone minus gold." HE says snickering

"What's that supposed to mean." I yell

"It means I have to live with a pervert for the next 3 years.I just hope we don't have to share a room"

"Um silver you might want to look at this."Lyra says pointing to the note on a door.

_**HELLO Johto pokedex holders Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra. I'm here to tell you on two important things. One you guys unfortunately have the smallest house due to my cheapne-i mean bad luck. This means you guys have to share the rooms. So to make this quick boys in one room. Girls in the room across from them. Try anything funny gold and crystal can call the cops. Rooms can be found on the hallway to right as soon you enter. Lastly the Kalos pokedex we arrive a bit later than everyone else.I say about 2 weeks there having a foot race or something like that is all good luck and have fun**_

_**-Professor elm**_

"What! I have to share a room with him. I wanted to share a room with super serious gal."I say which receive me a good kick in the face from crystal.

"Now why would I agree to share a room with you?" She screams at me

"How could you not. I mean you could share a room with all this sexy." I say posing and once again I get a kick to face.

"Ugh you're so annoying gold." She says

"You know gold I don't want to share a room with you either.I'd share a room with Lyra before a share a room with you." He says which makes Lyra blush.

"U-Um thanks silver." She says looking to the ground to hide her blush

"Then that's perfect me and crystal can share a room and you can share a room with your girlfriend." This time I could swear I saw silver blush however his hair was covering it. While Lyra's blush just turned scarlet.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." they say a the same time

"Sure whatever you say lovebirds." This time I can clearly see silver's blush.

"On second thought I don't think I mind sharing a room with you. Actually I think I'm going to love it. Come on gold lets ahead to our room." Silver says his voice got a little scary

"Silver what's that look on your face?" I say stepping back a bit.

"O you're gonna find out." He grabs me and the bags and shoves us in the room.

"Come on silver buddy can't you take a joke" I say as he cracks his knuckles

"O come on gold I'm just having some fun." He says and all you can hear in my scream of pain

* * *

Sapphire POV

"Sapphire we just got here and there's already mud on the floor." Ruby yelled at me looking at the mud I dragged through.

"O come on prissy boy it's just a little dirt calm down will ya."I say kicking off my shoes somewhere around the room.

"No dirt is the worst thing that there is on this earth and I refuse to have it in this house." He says cleaning up the mud and putting my shoes in the closet.

"Yah know sometimes I'm embarrassed that I call you my friend." I say as he washes his hands from any particles of dirt that got on him.

"Why because I don't act you wild girl." He says nonchalantly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"I scream at him he knows I hate when he calls me wild girl

"Well the way you act is so unladylike it's the only thing I can call you . Unless want me to call a barbarian which would a rightful description." He says now drying his hands

"O YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK SISSY BOY."I yell at him

"TAKE THAT BACK just because I compete in contests doesn't mean I'm a sissy." He says back a little loudly

"Your right is the fact the you sew, groom your Pokémon, annnnnd the fact that you compete in contest is why your sissy." I say poking his nose

"Coming the girl who would rather walk around in public in nothing but leaves than walk in clothes like a regular person."

"COMING FROM THE GUY WHO SHOWERS IN HIS HAT."

"COMING FROM THE TOMBOY."

"NEATFREAK."

"BEAST."

"WIMP"

"BRUTE."

"WE-"

"STOP FLIRTING!" Are argument is cut off by a short blonde haired boy in a long green sleeved shirt. That's emerald are friend?

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Both me and ruby say. I felt some heat rush to my face but I quickly got rid of it.

"Whatever you doing just stop going to leave a bad impression of the new Kalos pokedex holders." emerald said giving us each our bag.

"They're not going to be for a while my dad called me and said they'll be here in a week or 2 something about racing.I don't remember really I was eating." I say my mouth-watering

"..Feral woman..."I hear ruby mumble.

"What was that ruby?" I yell

"I said feral woman." HE says turning his back towards me.

"That's it your DEAD."I say running after him

"Calm down sapph you're going to get my clothes dirty." He says running outside.

"O your going have to worry about more than clothes when I'm done with you" I literally jump over emerald and ran after him.

"Ugh 2 years with these two. I actually hoped they end up together so they will just stop yelling." Emerald says packing up all of their stuff

* * *

Pearl POV

"Were finally here.I can't wait to see our seniors again." I say sitting down on the nearby bench

"Yeah-Chomp-Its going-Chomp-Be fun." My best friend Diamond or dia says munching on some rice balls

"Diamond please swallow before talking its rude." Platina said in which diamond just nods and swallowed his food.

"What I said is that is going to be fun seeing everyone again. Especially gold his cooking is miles better than mine "He says his mouth-watering

"Can you think of anything besides food?" I say smacking his head

"Owe pearl you don't have to hit so hard." He wines

"I will stop hitting you when you can go a conversation without bring up food." I say shrugging and I hear a tiny giggle

"Platina did you just giggle." I ask with a questioning eyebrow

"I did no such thing." She say at me putting taking a seat on the bench

"Yes you did I saw you giggle you thought we were funny." I say jumping and rising my hands in victory

"I did no such thing."She says with a bit of tone

"Pearl, leave missy alone if she said she didn't giggle she didn't giggle." Dia says looking a bit down.

"I didn't mean it like that diamond I think your super funny and even a little cute." She says making dia blush a little

"What was that Platina?" I say chuckling to myself

"Nothing now can you be as kind as to put my bags inside." She says sitting down on the bench and looking away hiding her blush.

"Why can't you do you have two perfectly good legs." I say pointing to her legs

"Why should I a Berlitz do such a commoner thing like lifting?" She says looking at the bags

I was about to tell her off when a boy in a white hat come dashing in front of me cutting me off.

"HEY PEARL, PLATINUM, DIA HOW IT GOING. WE DEFINITELY GOTTA TALK LATER."A voice I recognized as ruby say as he jumped over our bags and land neatly on the ground.

"RUBY I'M GONNA RIP YOU SHREDS."A wild sapphire yelled as she ran through our bags and after ruby.

"I wonder-MUNCH-what ruby did-MUNCH- this time." Diamond says he continues eating his rice balls

"Whatever he did let's pray to arceus that she doesn't catch him." I say which leads to an altogether nod

"Anyway back to the topic at hand I'm not taking your bags inside. I might be your bodyguard but I'm not your slave." I say sitting beside her

"Ignore him missy I'll take your bags in side." Diamond says picking up the bags and rushing to the house.

"Diamond don't do what she says. I was trying to...Aw forget it." I say sighing in defeat as diamond was already in the door and platina was smiling smugly.

"Ah you see that's a true gentleman unlike someone I know." she says sending diggers my way.

"O come on Dia a gentleman?The guy eats more food than a snorlax, has no proper table manners, and can't even say bless you after you sneeze." I say laughing to myself

"Then why do you hang out with him if he's all these things." Platina asks confused.

"Well diamond is all of those things and more but under all of that he has a heart of gold and a face that no one can say no to...besides without me I think diamond wouldn't have an act." I say and both me and Platina laugh

"Ah you commoners are a bit confusing with your habits but in these 2 years I'll try to understand you guys a bit more." She says winking at me and skipping to the...Wait did she just wink at me

"PLATINUM DID YOU JUST WINK AT ME!"I yell and ran into the house after.

* * *

Black POV

"Finally were here." White says dripping to her knees the moment we enter the house

"O calm down well you it wasn't that bad." I say to her which received a death glare.

"Besides being forced to leave the BW agency I had to walk here on foot while you, Cheren, and Bianca got to fly halfway." She screams at me

"Sorry Boss just sort of got distracted. "I say messing with my thumbs

"Black what have I told you about calling me that. When were outside of work you can call me white." She says with a smile

"No can do Boss white's too much a boring name for someone like you." I say and I see some red on her cheeks.

"Well then when you to are down flirting can you move out the doorway." Cheren says which makes both me and white get up and blush in the opposite direction

"Um sorry Cheren." White says in a whisper

"Don't worry about it love.I'm just surprised you guys invited us." Cheren says and at the exact moment a blond hair girl enters the room with mountains of bags

"Yeah thanks! This is going to be so amazing I haven't seen everyone in a year or 2."She says as she trips the minute she enters the Cheren catches her and puts her on her feet. That's Bianca for you,she nice and fun but she can be a little clumsy

"You know you should be more careful we can't have you falling now." He says with that iconic smile of his.

"Y-Yeah thanks" She says with a light blush

"Hmp now who flirting" I say which receives a death glare from the 2 of them.

"You know Bianca is right seeing as we live so far away we barely see everyone." White says looking out the see Ruby running from the wild sapphire. Dia getting hit for saying something stupid. What I believe are Gold screams in the air. I also hear a devilish laugh come from the kanto house.

"Yeah everyone here are so amazing and THIS TIME IM GOING TO BEAT YOU RED!"I shout at the kanto home which receives a slap from white.

"You know were no longer juniors were seniors so starting acting like one". Cheren says pointing to the empty house to the side out ours.

"I know its so cool isn't it. The name SENOR BLACK! Just rolls off your tongue don't it." I say with my chest out heroically everyone else just sweat drops and laughs awkwardly

"Whatever you say black but can I ask why didn't we just pick them up in the first place it's literally a 2 hour fly from Unova."White pointing out the obvious

"Well I went and met them but they said there were alright and they would get here on there on their own. Than they ran off waving . I just shrugged and started flying here." I say causing everyone to look at me weirdly

"So you just let kids who have never been anywhere outside of Kalos walk here by themselves." Bianca asks

"Yeah,I don't see the problem." I say shrugging

"Well one thing they could be lost or worst died." White screams at me.

"First off there not lost I give them the directions to punch into their pokedex. Second their pokedex holders did you forget they saved the world so there not getting killed anytime soon." I say which makes everyone shut up

"Did black just act responsibly and reasonably. "Cheren says

"Who are you and what have you done with are black." Bianca screams.

"HA HA very funny. Come on Cheren we have to unpack so should you have to meet the others in a few minutes." I grab my bags in walk down a hallway where are rooms are.

"Is that the same black that we know and kinda love?" White asks

"Cheren!Hurry UP IF WE DONT UNPACK I WONT BE ABLE TO CHALLENGE RED!"I yell down the hallway.

"Yeah that's black." I hear Bianca say before taking whites hand and running down the opposite hallway.

"Dear aercus what have I got myself into." I hear Cheren mumble to himself before taking his bag and walking into the room.

* * *

BLUE POV

After I finish packing my belongings i go into the main room with the others. I see Green being his regular grumpy self and standing agaisnt a wall. Red and Yellow are Trying to have a word there trying to have a looks hard as red is making a fool of himself and the other hand Yellow was being yellow and blushing like crazy.

"Sorry for taking so long everyone but you know me I like to be a little late." I say throwing on my jacket

"Hmp were here first but are somehow late to meet the others." Green says to me.

"Hey were not late were fashionably late." I say which receives one of green's iconic pesky woman.

"Don't mention it blue the others will understand." Red says smiling

"Let's get going before everyone gets started before we arrive." I say getting my keys and my notebook

"What's that?" Green asks pointing to the notebook

"O nothing." I say in my sing song voice.

"Blue what are you up to?" Yellow asks a bit worriedly

"That's for me to know and you guys to NOT to find out." I say skipping out house. I turn and see everyone puzzled face and i just giggle.

I walk up to the group of my friends who have gathered the middle of the Cul-Du-Sac.I arrive first followed by green and then it's yellow and red.

"Took you guys long enough don't you think." Gold says which receives a punch from crystal

"Gold!Watch your mouth that's no way to talk to our seniors!" Crystal screams as loud as possible in his ear

"Um. Kris you don't have to refer to us as seniors just call us by our regular names." Yellow says and red nods

"Well you guys might not want call that but I enjoy being called senior.I mean we are the oldest pokedex holders we do need some respect." I say patting yellow's head

"Annoying woman." Green says which receives an instant death glare from silver and he just glares back. I swear I saw lighting for a second.

"O silvy leave green alone he's just being his grumpy self." I say picking him up and hugging blushes a little and I see someone huff out the corner of my eye

"HEY LYRA."I scream as loud as possible.

"H-Hey blue." She said quietly

"Long time no see. "I say hugging her." Who invented you? Gold? Well that's great I always love seeing you." I say patting her hat

"Um actually it was silver who invited me."She says blushing a little

"O really does my little silvy have a little crush on Lyra here." I say and silver and Lyra face turn scarlet and they both start strutting

"U-Um I just K-Knew that She would miss u-us being alone and all so I invited her. N-Nothing more and nothing less." Silver finally gets out

"Sure whatever you say silver." I say and green snickers at his silver's face.

"What's so funny green?" Silver yells

"Your face pimp squeak." He says and once again they go back to their stare down.

"Ugh boys." I say walking around for more people to talk with

However everyone isn't really and yellow who are still talking awkwardly. The pervert...I mean gold is getting his ass handed to him by Kris. Green and silver are still eyeing each. While ruby and sapphire are arguing while emerald just watch in either amazement or fear. Diamond was performing an act for platina. Black and white were talking about something which leads black to yell how he's going be Pokémon Champion. Cheren and Bianca are being...Cheren and Bianca.

Perfect everything is going as according to see the whole reason were actually here is for me to set everyone up with their soul mates. That's right I tricked everyone into coming here so I can hook them up. True I had a few hiccups as in Lyra, Cheren, and Bianca however they exactly end up helping me. Now my little silver can have a girlfriend and I can hook up another hopeless couple. You must be wondering who I'm going to be paired with if everyone has a person besides emerald and pearl. I have my little grennie of course. He may not want to admit but he likes me I can tell. I guess I can tell the purpose of the it's to write down all my little notes and updates on the couples.

"What are you doing you blue." Green says pointing to my notebook.

"O nothing green." I say which leads to a loud evil laugh which get everyone attention

"Um red should we be afraid." White asks red.

"Whenever blues involved be very afraid." He says pointing to me laughing evilly while writing to in my notebook.

"Pesky woman" Green says

"O THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!WELCOME TO NEIGHBORHOOD EVERYONE!"

* * *

_**Me: Well if you stayed and read all of that thanks. Now this is the part of the story I liked to call blue blues gives you updates on the would you please**_

_**Blue: Of course.*clears throat***_

_**Specialshipping: Red and yellow like each other. Even though they both denied it. The facts that they can't have a conversation without one of them blushing or stuttering is hard for me believe. Besides yellow is my best friend i plan to make sure that she gets her dream if I might have to embarrass her every once in a while.;)**_

_**Mangaquest: The only hard part of this one is getting crystal to admit she likes gold. Gold already told me he likes crystal in fact he helped come up with this plan. In return for me hooking him up with crystal he has to tell me everything the boys say.**_

_**Soulsilver: Aw my little silver has a crush and on someone .It's sweet that it's Lyra. I mean it's obvious that they like each other I mean silver spends more time with her than me and I'm his sister. He states she stalks him however he did invite her here so maybe he has feelings for her and if he does I will definitely set them up.**_

_**Frantic: Sapphire told me that she loves ruby and confessed and he did to but he doesn't remember anything about the confession. She doesn't believe him and to be honest I don't believe him either. I think he likes being chased around and being screamed at because I swear I saw a smile on his face when he was running from her today.**_

_**Commoner: Diamond and Platina are made for each .she will deny she has feelings for a commoner and it's obvious that Diamond is head over heels in love her. He does everything she says without saying anything back. I think this has made Platina fall for him. She always smiles when he's around and rarely screams at him unlike pearl.**_

_**Agency: Black and white have a crush on each but it's blinded by white's 's why I moved white here so she's miles and regions away from The BW agency. They have a lot in common they're both dreamers who want to achieve what others say is the impossible. It's because their dreams are so alike is why they fit perfectly for each. Bianca told me that white sometimes dreams about black.**_

_**Dualrival: The thing about these two is they are exact opposites. One's a bit clumsy and a goofball. The other is uptight and serious. They should hate each other but they maybe the closest one here. I guess being childhood friends would do that to people. Bianca has a crush on Cheren for a while but she can't read Cheren. So I'm here to show Cheren what's he's missing.**_

_**ME: Well that's it for today leave a comment with criticism would be nice**_


	2. The Sleepover

_**Silver:Why am i here?**_

_**Me: Well silver your here to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Silver:Why me couldn't you have gotten Blue or Red to do it?**_

_**Me:I could have gotten them to do it. But you're gonna play a bit of a big role in this. So I thought you should do the disclaimer.**_

_**Silver:Whatever i got better stuff do.**_

_**ME:I thought can you would say that. Lyra come in here please.**_

_**Silver:Alright,alright anything but her.*sighs*Justsomeregularpokemonguy* does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Special. THERE HAPPY!**_

_**Me:Very!Now I'll like to thank you all for the means a lot to me and i would thank each and every one of your personally but i don't want to go on some sort of rant. SO thank you and enjoy or hate whatever.**_

* * *

Green Pov

What is she up to?That pesky woman is always up to something. I know that notebook is important to her for some reason. Why else wouldn't she let us see what's inside? Why in the hell am I thinking this?I'm Green I don't care about what she does. I starting think I might be going crazy from spending so much time with her.

"Hey Green,you alright you kinda zone off there." Red said snapping his fingers in my face

"If you like your fingers I recommend you move them."I say and he quickly moves his fingers

"You know, I known you for 5 years and you never stop being scary."Red says chuckling

"Shut it! I'm trying to think."I yell and try _**MAIN** _word there try to go back to my thoughts

"Thinking about Blue again?"He says snickering and I felt some heat rush to my face

"Shouldn't you be doing something like talking to Yellow or something?"I say and his face flushes and he starts stuttering like an idiot.

"Um...She left to talk to Ruby and Sapphire."He says pointing to the three talking nicely

"Then go with her and leave me alone."I yell at him and he steps back a bit

"Why are you always so mean greenie?"That annoying voice rings through my ears.

"Ugh, now you to?You might as well bring the prevent and just make me more irritated."

"Hey Green."Gold says popping from behind blue's shoulder

"FOR THE LOVE OF AERCUS! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"I scream to the gods

"O calm down Green. I just want to make an announcement. Now Gold if you please?"She says winking and turning to gold

"Of course mistress Blue queen of sexy!"He says getting on his hands and knees and letting blue stand on top of him.

"What are you up to?"I say to at blue with my eyebrow raised

"O you'll find out Green."She winks at me and turns her ditto(ditty) into a Megaphone.

"Pesky woman."I huff

"Hey everyone! Long time no see! I hope your journey was safe and you all had fun getting to know each other once again. I just have a minor announcement.I thought it would be nice for all of us girls to have some private time. While the boys can be... boys? We're having a sleepover the girls will be staying with me and Yellow in the Kanto house. While the boys can stay at the Johto house. Now everyone get your things and go to your spots!"she says hoping off Gold's back and skipping to the house.

"Um... what just happened?"Crystal asks

"Blue happened."Yellow replied

"Ugh!Come on we all know its best just to do what she says. Even if we did try to argue she's going to get her way."I say walking to the Johto house followed by Red

"So what do you think she's up to?" He says with his arms behind his head

"Something pesky."I say and i hear another one of her devilish laugh

* * *

Silver Pov

"Gold you got to know something. So you're going to tell me what is big sis up to."I say picking him up from the ground

"Sorry Silver she said I can't tell anyone not even you."He says patting the dirt off him.

"So,you do know what she's up?"Lyra says popping from behind Silver's back and interrupting me

"Of course why else would I let her use me as a stool."He says patting her hat

"Your Gold you would let any girl do that."Crystal chimes in

"O calm down SSG it's nothing too bad. I could however tell you for a kiss."He says raising his eyebrows which receives a kick to his manhood

"Not now! Not ever!"She says storming off with Lyra

"See you later Silver."Lyra adds before being pulled off further

"You and your pervy ways are going to kill you one day."I say dragging him to the house

"Whatever Silver. What do you know anything about woman?"He yells

"What are you try to imply?"

"O nothing Silver." He says chuckling as we enter the home. Only to see a bunch of confused faces well everyone but Green who just leans against a wall

"I'm only saying this once kid what do you know?"Green says giving Gold the death stare

"Nope! My mouth is sealed!"He says zipping his mouth with hands

"I am not in the mood for this boy! I know you know something so tell me"He's say grabbing him by the collar

"Nope.I promised not to tell anyone especially you Green."He says Pushing him off.

"Hey back off!If big sis told him not to tell us it has must be important."I say staring daggers at him

"Silver.I know to you think she's perfect and can't do anything wrong. However trust me she's a devil and if Gold's is in on it that just means it's even worse."He says staring daggers back at me

"Hey! Both of you stop screaming at each other!It won't not fix anything. If were stuck in here for the night we might as well get along."Ruby says pulling both me and Green apart and Green just mumble something

"So what are- MUNCH- we going to do?"Diamond asks in between bites of his food.

"How about we play a game?"Golds chimes in

"What type of game?"Cheren says raising his eyebrows

"It's called...Lets spy on the girls!"Gold says rubbing his hands mischievously

"NO!"All of us scream

"That's the stupidest idea you ever had."I say slapping his head

"Hey!You tell me what are we going to do for a whole night. You and Green are more than likely to kill one another. Ruby is going to bore Diamond and Pearl with his knitting skills. Black is going to pester red to battle him. Cheren is going read all day. So let's go out and do something fun."Gold says whining

"Still no!"Red says starting to get irritated

"Come on Red don't you wanna see Senor Yellow in Pajamas."He says causing Red's face to flush

"N-No"HE says strutting.

"Or maybe Ruby wanna see Wild gal in her leaves again"This time causing both Ruby and for some reason Emerald to blush.

"No!"They both shout

"Whatever. I don't care if you guys are with me or not. I'm going."

"No!I'll go with you."I say blushing out of embarrassment of what i just said

"What? Silver you can't let Gold get in your head."Pearl screams

"Look i don't want to go. The only reason i'm going is because I don't want Gold watching big sis or anyone else changing with his perverted eyes. If i have to go so be it."I say walking on his side of the room

"Who would have thought Silver turned into a red-headed pervert like gold."Black mumbled.

"I'll go too.O-Only because i don't want you watching Yellow"Red says walking shamefully over to us and one by one they all came on our side. After Red it was Ruby and Black. Then Pearl and Diamond followed. Lastly it was Emerald and Cheren leaving the only one left being green.

"I'm not spying on innocent girls and all of you who are going with Gold should feel ashamed of yourself. Especially you Red I thought you of all people would knew right from wrong."Green says giving us another lecture

"I know,I know but if this is the best way to stop Gold then what should i do."He says looking at the ground

"You could always tie him up and beat his ass. Hell i don't know do something!"

"We could do that but we all know he just gonna break out and do it again anyway."Ruby adds.

"I can't believe i'm agreeing to this."Green says slowly walking towards us

"Than why are you coming with us then?"I chuckle at the defeated Green

"Shut it brat!Now tell me how are we supposed to do this."He ask looking at Gold

"Easy!Since silver is the king of sneaking around. Would you ever be so kind as to lead the way."He says taking one of my poke balls out my pocket and throwing out Weavile

"Fine!But do that again and i will kill you. Now Weavile lets see if they can keep up."Me and Weavile dash to the Kanto house with the rest of the boys behind us.

* * *

Lyra POV

We all sat in the living room waiting for Blue. Unsurprisingly the room was quiet and tense. It's not our fault if you were in our position you would be scared too. Blue is by the far the most dangerous of all of us. She not the smartest or the strongest but she the way she plays mind games and can make you do anything she wants is scary. Others don't see her evil side to them she's an attractive girl with a beautiful laugh. To us she a walking monster trap in a girl's body with a devious laugh.

"Yellow do you have any idea to what she's up to?" Crystal says sweating bullets

"No. However i do know she's not planning anything." She says smiling

"How?" She says

"Well knowing Blue, if she wanted to embarrass us she would at least have one boy here. Seeing as this time she just wanted us.I think she really wants a sleepover."

"I don't buy it. She's up to something. I gotta know what's in that notebook?"Crystal says looking at the door

"O calm down well you sis. I'm starting to believe Gold you are too serious. If Yellow says it's alright I'm pretty sure it's alright."I say patting her back

"First don't say his name...EVER...Second Yellow believes there's no evil in anyone. She even helped Lance after he'd tried to kill her."She says pointing to Yellow who just shrugs

"Theirs is no such thing as evil just people who do bad things."Yellow keeping her grin

"Would you just calm down Kris."Sapphire says

'You know she's a super serious gal." I say mocking Gold's voice which receives laugh from everyone and Crystal blushes

"A-At least i don't have a crush on Silver." She mumbles quitelty but good enough for all of us to hear.I swear my face became a tomato

"N-No i don't!"I say yelling back at her

"Yes you do, have your ever heard yourself in your sleep you say his name all the time."She says with a little laugh

"Do not!"

"Yes you say his name like every other night."She says poking me

"No i don't"I shout

"Yes you do."We all turn to the doorway where we see Blue in her blue nightgown.

"How do you know that?"I yell

"I record you in your sleep."She says with a slight smile

"Stupid blackmailer."I mumble.

"So what are you up to Blue?" Platina asks

"What? I can't spend time with my best girlfriends." She says hugging all of us in one big hug.

"Um sure."White says breaking the hug.

"So what are we going to do?"I ask

"First Makeovers." Blue says in a sing-song voice. While she drags us all into her room upstairs.

_***Meanwhile with silver***_

"Alright there in Blue's room which is on the second floor. If we wanna spy on them, we have to go to Yellow's room which is the one besides hers. Honchkrow go!"I hop on the bird Pokémon the others follow with their Pokémon.

"Why Yellow's room?"Red ask

"Calm down Romeo Where just going through here. Now Weavile do your thing and be prepared guys this can take a while

* * *

Sapphire POV

"C-Come on Sap-phire it's just a l-ittle make up."Blue says struggling to get make up on my face

"NEVER"! i shout continuing to dodge her

"O will you Sto-"Shes cut off by my foot in her face

"HA!Catch me if you ca-."Now its my turn to get caught off as Platina grabs my hair and drags me back to the chair

"O will you be quiet!" She yells in my ear

"HELP SOMEBODY. I'M BEING KIDDNAPED!HELLLLLLLLPPP"I shout as Blue turns her ditto in to a rope and she ties me to the chair

"O calm down will you. I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Platina says putting some of her girly girl make up on my cheeks

"She right you know. If you tried you could make any boy fall for you even R-."I kicked her before she says his name

"Who!"Bianca screams with a huge smile almost taking off white's hair with her brush

"Um she was going to say raichu'.Yeah Raichu's hate makeup...That's why i don't want it"I say thinking of the first name in my head.

"Raichu?"Bianca says confused

" Yeah….Raichu likes at certain type of smell."I chuckle

"Sapph you know i was going to say ru"

"BLUE!"I scream and she shuts up for a moment but giggles.

" Um...guys does it feel quiet to you?"Yellow says looking at the window

"What do you mean?"Crystal says breaking away from her chat with Lyra

"Well do you hear?"She says opening up the window and we all listen however there's nothing

"Nothing. What about it?"Blue says shrugging

"The boys are being oddly quiet."She says looking at the house worriedly

"O does little Yellow miss her Red."Blue says patting her head

"N-No. it's just normally something bad would happen by now."She says blushing hard

"O come on yellws what could possibly go wrong."I say

"Well normally Gold would have come and got either me or Blue to stop Green and Silver from killing each other."Crystal says sighing

"Or we would hear Black's eye-drum killing mouth from here."White joins in with a sigh of her own

"Or one of Pearl's pain throbbing slaps." Platina says finishing my hair and moving to my fingers

"You guys are just being paranoid I'm sure there fine"I say laughing

_***Meanwhile with silver***_

"Alright good job Weavile. Now go home and get in your ball alright."Silver says to his Weavile who just nods and jumps out the window

"Now what?"Gold asks

"Take these and shut up"Silver says giving everyone some headphones and pulling out a monitor

"What's-MUNCH-that's"Diamond says munching on his rice balls

"A monitor it's the best way to spy on the without them spotting us."He says putting it down and letting everyone get a look

* * *

_***Back with the girls***_

Blue POV

Perfect now that i got everyone in one spot and there talking about the boys it's time to put phase 1 of my plan into to action. Phase 1 is to find out who likes who. Just because i want someone to be with somebody doesn't mean they like that person. For all I know Yellow could like Gold or White could like Ruby. I just need some evidence. Now if i know Gold the boys are more than likely in Yellow's room. So that means if everything went according to my plan there watching us right now. Seeing as I planted a tape recorder on Gold so I could hear their conversations everything should go according to plan.

"Hey let's play a game."I shout

"What type of game?"Lyra says rubbing her chin playfully

"It's call who the hottest.I'll start, the hottest boy here I would say is my little greenie."I say hugging my pillow

You should've seen their faces the moment i said hottest. They all blushed and made a ran for the door. Lucky for me i saw that coming and had ditty turned into a charizard who burned them the minute they opened the door.

"So is this why you invited us here." Platina says and i just smirk

"Yes and No. I did want to do this to be honest i had this planed all day. You are also wrong because i did want to catch up with everyone." I say winking

"Blue that's not nice you can't treat people like this."Yellow says disapproving

"Don't give me that look Yellow you of all people should have seen coming. Besides you're going to play or else." I say with a grin

"Or else what?"They all say with confused faces

"Easy. I post these nude pics of you guys on the internet."I say showing them the pictures

"Hey these are fake!"Bianca screams covering her body with her arms

"Yep you guys know that but they won't." I say and they just look at each other and sigh

"Fine will play but after that you burn the pictures got it."Crystal says in her perfect serious voice

"Of course Kris now play."I say as they sit around in a circle.

"SO how do you play?"White asks

"Easy you just tell me what boy you think is hottest or cutest(in Yellow's case).If you're telling the truth you get your picture back. Were you can do whatever you want with it."I say showing them the pictures once again.

"What if we lie?"Sapphire asks.

"I'm glad you ask. Blasty if you will."Suddenly my blastoise(blasty) puts some collars around their neck.

"What are these Blue?"Yellow asks trying to take it off only to get shocked.

"Easy Yellow,there lie detecting shock collars made by yours truly. If you lie or try to take it off you get shocked"I say laughing evilly again

"So we really have to do this?*Sigh* Fine." Lyra says still trying to take the collar off

"Yep."I flash her a beautiful smile in which she just mumbles something. "So who's going first?"

"Me.* Deep breath* Silver.I think Silver the cutest now take this thing off me."Lyra says blushing

"See was that really so hard?Now you can enjoy watching the others."I snap my fingers and blasty takes off her collar

" No.I guess not. "She says rubbing her neck.

" Silver? Really?"Crystal says bursting out laughing

"Hey!What's so funny!" Lyra blush turned tomato red as she screamed

"The fact that! HA...You think Silver's cute!"She says laughing

"HEY!WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?"Both me and Lyra scream

"I mean he's not ugly but he's not the hottest. He's like a 4 or 5 tops."She says pulling a tear from her eye

"Then who you do think is the cutest?"Lyra says and now its Crystal turn to blush.

"NOBODY!SHIT!DAMN THAT HURTED!"Crystal screams from the shock she got from my collar

"O look at that someones lying. So Crystal who is it?"I say giggling a bit to myself.

"I think i know."Bianca says raising her hand happily

"SHUT UP BIANCA!"Crystals screams hiding her face in her hands

"O really who?"Lyra says laughing at her sister

"GOLD!"

"…..."

"Gold!Really?!"Sapphire says rolling out her chair from shock

"Sit still Sapphire."Planta says pulling her back up from the chair.

"Sorry,it's just i never thought that somebody as serious as Cystal could Give someone like gold the time of day."Sapphire says gaining her senses

"What do you mean Sapphire?"Yellow says playing with her hair.

"Gold is more of badass .He's reckles he sorta reminds me of me if I was a boy."She says clutching her fist

"This doesn't prove anything."Crystal says quietly

"Whatever you so you say."Lyra says enjoying the change to laugh at her older sister

"So...Sapph you do you think is the cutest?"White says with a slight grin

"Do i really have to tell you."She says sighing

"No I'll do it."I say happily

"Blue!I'll kill you!"She says getting up from her chair

"Our lovely sapphire here is in love with our favorite prissy boy Ruby."I say dodging Sapphire's tackle at me

"EEEEPPPPPP."They all say

"I hate you Blue."She says blushing

"Love you too Sapph."I say with the biggest grin in the world.

"So you really do love Ruby miss Birch?"Plantia says dragging Sapphire back to the chair

"He loves me to. He told me back against our fight against Kyogore and Groudon."She says trying to struggle out of Platinum's hold

"Then why aren't you two together?"Yellow says

"Well he says he forgot about it and that im going crazy.I however know he's lying and im going to prove it."She says shaking her hand

"Don't worry senor Birch.I'm sure Ruby will remember one day."Planta says doing sapphire's nails.

"Speaking of which who do you think is the hottest Bertilz?"i say with my devious laugh

"Nobody."She says coldly and surprising she doesn't get shocked.

"Really!Nobody!"I scream

"Yes.I don't really see anyone here as more than friends. Expect for Diamond and Pearl who i see as best friends."She says and still doesn't shocked

"Well do you like anyone of your bodyguards more than the other."I say and she just blushes

"Yes but im not telling you. Now leave me be miss Blue."She says going back to Sapphire

"Your no fun you know that Bertilz?"I say and she just nods

"So all that leaves is us."White says looking at Bianca

"Yep."She says shaking her head

"So speak and I'll just get rid of these pics."I says waving the pictures in their face

"Speaking of that. GET THESE THINGS OFF US!"Crystal,sapphire and Platinum scream

"O right."I snap my finger and blasty take their collars off and i rip there pictures.

"Cheren.I think Cheren is the cutest. Now blasty get this thing off me."Bianca screams and blasty takes her off collar as well

"Yeah Bianca not to be mean or anything. I just sure even a monkey could figure that out."I say shrugging.

"Will Cheren must be dumber than a monkey."She says sighing and face palming.

"Yeah he's not the brightest when it comes to girls."White says

"Yeah sorta like Black?"SHe says flipping it on white.

" W-What are you talking about."She says looking everywhere and freaking out

"You think Black the hottest."She says and White just gets up and leaves the room.

"White.O come on don't be like that come !Whitey"Bianca sceams playfully

"Is she going to be alright?"Lyra says

"Yeah just give her moment."Just as she says that white comes in with her shock collar off and hat ripped in half

"Alright im good."She says staring daggers at Bianca

"Love you whitey!"She hugs her

"ALL OF MY HATE!"She yells in her ear

"SO that's me,Crystal,Sapphire,Patinum,Bianca,and 's everybody."I say with a smile

"Um...Blue can you get this thing off me."A quiet little Yellow says in a corner

"Yellow!How could i forget about my little yellow."I ran towards her and pick her up in a bear hug

"BLUE...STOP!YOUR KILLING ME!.She says hardly breathing and i drop her.

"So Yellow you know what you gotta do to get this thing off."I say poking her

"I think i know who she likes."BIanca says

"O really who?"I say with an eye wiggle

"SILVER DUH."She says and Lyra instantly stares daggers at yellow.

"SILVER?"Everyone else says looking at her curiously

"Um Bianca where did you get that from."Crystal asks

"Well from what i hear Yellow and Silver spend a lot of time in the Viridian Forest. Not to mention Yellow went out of her way to help Silver find his father. Plus Silver told me in there fight against Sird and Omid that she was awfully worried about him especially since she since that was the first time they actually had a conversation.."Bianca says folding her arms.

"Well with that evidence it would seem like Yellow likes Silver."Lyra says jealously in her voice.

"Calm down Juliet lets here Yellow's side of the story."Crystal says

"Thank you Crystal. Silver is a little cute...I guess i don't see him in that light.I care for him a lot more than most of the boys here. However he's just a friend nothing more and nothing less."SHe says putting a hand on Lyra's shoulder who smiles in response

"DAMN I THOUGHT I HAD IT!"Bianca screams but gets hit by platina

"Well i have a guess."Sapph asks

"Please lets here it."i say enjoying the conversation that is obviously making Yellow uncomfortable

"I say green."She says trying to still fighting platina

"Why?"WHite asks

"Well for one most people especially girls have crushes on their teachers. Well that's what Kris told me in one of her many lectures. I had a crush on Red when i forced him to teach me become a better trainer. So seeing as Green taught Yellow everything she knows and Green seems to enjoy being around her and vice versa.I think it's possible."She says finally giving up to Platinum

"Again i just see Green as a friend. I may or may not have had a crush on green for like year or so but that's beside the point. I can say that the over time i started to like someone else. He was also my first crush and the person i liked for a good chuck of my life."Yellow says staring at the sky.

"Who is it!"WE ALL SAY

"Um...It's r-"

"DAMN IT GOLD SHUT UP!"We hear sound in Yellow's room go off.

"Who's that?""Crystal says

"Games time's over girls."I say throwing Yellow the key to her collar

"Everyone pokeballs now!"White says while I call blasty and we all ran next door to Yellow's room.

"Alright guys on the count of 3 we charge."I say

"3"Sapphire says

"2"White says

"1"I SCREAM

We enter and see none other than the see Silver on top Gold who has a bloody nose. Green and Red are on the bed watching some monitor. Diamond and pearl are trying to grabbing Gold and Silver. Ruby and Black mouths are wide open like they were having a screaming match. Cheren was well being Cheren.

"What happened here?" Yellow says shocked at how messy her room is.

"Well long story."Gold says

* * *

_**15 minutes ago**_

Gold POV

"I still can't believe I got you to do this. Your turning more and more like me everyday."I say rubbing Silver's hair

"Don't say that.I'm nothing like you.I'm just here to watch you."he say throwing me on Yellow's bed

"Hey don't be like that Silver."I say jumping off the bed taking most of the sheets and covers with me

"Gold, don't make so much noise do you want them to hear us."Ruby says watching the door

"Calm down prissy boy, there's no way they can hear us especially with your girl in that room."I say and he gives me a glare

"She's not my girl."He says with a tone in his voice

"Whats up with you guys? You have the hottest girls in the world trying to get in your pants and your to dumb to pick up on it"I say which receives an instant beating from everyone

"Would you keep your perverted mind out of this."Silver says cracking his neck

"O would you shut it Silver. You have the hottest girl in the Johto region literally stalking you and you can't even hook her."I say and he blushes

"Who are you talking about?"He says looking everywhere but at me

"Lyra of course.I personally prefer Crystal but im not going to hate on Lyra." I say hoping a for a reaction

"Gold...Shut it.!"He says with venom in his voice

"I mean Lyra has all those curves right Silver? I mean the way she fits that outfit is perfect."I say with an eye wiggle

"I swear to Aercus Gold!"He says giving me a finally look me in the eyes

"Not to mention she got bigger breast than Kris. When she hugs you she particularly buries you in them."I say with a mini laugh

"One more word and your toast."He says rolling up his jacket sleeve

"Lyra also has that perfectly round as-"I'm cut off by silver jumping off the floor and tackling me and attacking me

* * *

Ruby Pov

Well that didn't take long. Was it just me or did it seems like Gold was purposely trying to get Silver to attack him. Well now there rolling around on the floor throwing punches. While Diamond and Pearl are trying to stop them

"Hey Ruby are you paying attention to the girls."Black says pulling on my shirt

"O no, I got distracted by will that." I say pointing to Silver and Gold

"Well your girl just said that you said that you said you love her."He says pointing to a rather beautiful Sapphire on floor yelling at Blue.

"WHAT! I DON'T LOVE HER"I scream

"So she is your girl."HE says snickering

"She's not my girl she's just Sapphire. My friend nothing more and nothing less."I say felling heat rush on my face but covering it up with my hat.

"Well your face is sure is saying something different"Black says rising my hat from face

"Ugh, would you stop.I told you i don't like her so drop it. Gessh you new juniors have no respect for your seniors."I say pushing off me

"HEY! calm down i was just joking."HE screams at me

"Well i didn't find it funny."I say giving him a death stare

"It's not my fault you can't pull a girl who obviously like you!"He shouts out in my ear

"Are you trying to make me death!Lower your voice down!"I yell back

"I"LL DO WHAT I WANT PRETTY BOY!"HE screams which receives a SSSSHHHH from Green and Red

"You know just because i do contest doesn't mean you're a better than me."I say spitting venom at him.

"YES IT DOES. WHILE YOU SPEND YOUR TIME GROOMING.I TRAIN.I'M SURE I COULD NOT ONLY BEAT YOU BUT I COULD STEAL YOUR GIRL AT THE SAME TIME!"He shouts.

"YOU WANNA GO LOUD MOUTH!"I Yell putting my fist up

"O YEAH I WANNA GO AGAINST SAPPHIRE'S BI*CH"He says getting up from the bed

"O HE FRIED YOU RUBY!."Gold says before taking a punch to the face to silver

"DAMN IT GOLD SHUT UP!."I scream

"All you stop talking I hear something."Green says

"O what could you possible hear. Your always paranoi-"I cut off by the girls busting into the room.

* * *

Silver POV

"So that's what happened."Gold says with a he left out the part about Ruby and Black screaming match.

"So...You guys were spying us?"Yellow says look at red sadly

"Yeah...Sorry Yellow."Red mumbles

"*Sighs* I'm disappointed in you Red."She says and Red starts playing with the floor awkwardly to avoid Yellow's eyes.

"Awwww, my little greenie was so worried about he had to spy on me."She says hugging him

"Pesky woman."He huffs and i give him my glare

"Ignoring are you guys doing here there has to be a reason."Crystal says eyeing Gold

"What did i do."He says with a smile.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this."She says poking Gold's head

"Hey!Do i look like guy who can sneak around if you wanna blame anyone go talk to Silver."he says pointing to me

"DON'T PUT THIS ON ME IT WAS YOUR IDEA.I JUST AGREED."I shout

"Well you didn't have to agree."He says with a small laugh

"Yeah...Why did you agree?"Lyra asks

"Um...I didn't want Gold spying on you girls doing things like changing or something." I say looking at the ground.

"You know you could have just called Crystal?"She says and we all just sweetdrop

"HEY!What's that supposed to mean."Gold screams only to get kicked in the face

"It means I'm the only one you can stop you from being a pervert." She putting her feet on Gold's chest.

"Then i should flirt more. If it means i get to look up shirt more."He says which makes crystal kick his teeth down throat.

"Perv"She says pulling her shirt down as far as possible but i see some blush on her cheeks

"So what should we do with them Blue?" White says putting both black and Cheren in a headlock

"Nothing."She says and everybody freeze and look at her

"Nothing?"We all say confused

"Yep, nothing."She says walking to Gold and pulling something from Gold's pocket.

"What's that sis?"I ask

"A tape recorder."She says putting the tape in her bra

"Wait you knew that this was going to happen."Plantina says giving her a death stare

"Of course i knew about it.I'm Blue,now if you boys are staying meet me in the living room.I have a game for us all to play."She says skipping out the door.

"Silver whats wrong with your sister?"Lyra says dragging me with her

"I don't know?I just don't know?"

"Come on everyone your going to miss out on all the fun."Blue screams and everyone quickly runs out the door.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this

* * *

_**Wow THat one toke awhile to get done. Mainly because of school but still I'm just glad to get this before we move along in the story i need to give you the ages of the pokedex holders**_

_**Blue:19**_

_**Red/Green:18**_

_**Yellow:17**_

_**Gold/Crystal/Silver:16**_

_**Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald:15**_

_**Diamond/Pearl/Platinum:14**_

_**Black/White/Cheren/Bianca:13**_

_**X/Y/Shawna(When they appear):12**_

_**I would like to tell you in this when you turn 10 your officially old enough to do adult not seen as an adult but you can do adult like like in the games and the god awful i take to Blue's notes the part of the story where everyone favorite theif Blue gives us update on the couples.**_

_**Blue:Thank PokemonGuy. Now on to the couples.**_

_**SpecialShipping: Not a big update on this one unfortunately. Besides the fact that Red agreed to spy on Yellow. Not to mention when Yellow said that she was disappointed in Red he seemed hurt.**_

_**OLDRIVALSHIIPING: IS THE BEST COUPLE EVER! MOVEING ON**_

_**Mangaquestshipping:This one is really hard. The fact that Crystal think G old is hottest guy is good to know. Plus think i saw her blush when gold said he looked up her that could be out of embarrassment.**_

_**Soulsilver:Lyra said that she thinks that silver is the hottest not i listened to the tape that i planted on Gold i found that silver hated the way Gold was talking about Lyra. However he wasn't denying anything that Gold was saying.I think i say this got the second biggest development.**_

_**Frantic:Ruby is a jealous type who would've thought.I love the way Black was egging him on even though that wasn't the plan it was something interesting caught my eye today.I might just be crazy but Ruby was staring hard at sapphire new hair that platina was looking for a like 4 seconds but turned when he saw me looking. I know i saw him look at her and smile.**_

_**Commoner:Nothing to add to than platina likes one of her bodyguards more than the one.i'm not sure which but im crossing my fingers for Diamond.**_

_**Agency:White thinks Black is hot. That's all i got.**_

_**Dualrival:Nothing other that Bianca likes Cheren.**_

_**Blue:I'm disappointed in you Pokemonguy!**_

_**Me:Why?**_

_**Blue:You didn't give me enough information on the unova couples**_

_**Me:Hey not my fault.I wasn't focusing on them. I was focusing on the Johto and well as trying to move the plot**_

_**Blue:SOunds more like laziness to me**_

**__****ME: Please review criticism helps a lot**  



	3. A dangerous game of truth or dare

**_Yellow:Um...Hello_**

**_Me:O hey Yellow_**

**_Red:You alright yellow_**

**_Yellow:Yeah just that title gives me a bad feeling._**

**_Blue:It should yellow._**

**_Red:Why?_**

**_Blue:O you'll find out red*laughs evilly*_**

**_Yellow:Red I'm scared_**

**_Red:Me to._**

**_Me:*sighs* I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon speical if I did the anime would focus the pokedex holders not ash._**

* * *

**_Blue_**_ **POV**_

Everybody joins me in the living room and i gesture them to sit in on the floor in a circle.I hope this works.

"So blue what game are we playing?"Crystal asks

"I'm glad you ask game were playing is none other than truth or dare!"I say with a loud playful laugh

"No."They all say Quickly

"All come on guys it'll be fun"I say whining

"Alright I'm game."Green says shocking everyone especially me.

"W-What did you say Green."I say stuttering and pointing.

"I know I'm gonna regret it but I'll play."He says giving me poke on nose which makes me when did I blush?

"U-uuuhmmmmmmmmmmm"Is all I can say

"I'll play to."Silver says eyeing green.

"Well if silver's playing I guess i'll play to."Lyra say shrugging

"So let me get this stragiht.I can dare girls to take off there top.I'm in."Gold says happily until crystal slaps him in his head

"I'll play only to keep gold in check."Crystal says eyeing Lyra who giggles

" There no way i'm not im being out done by me in"Red says scratching his head

"Do you two always have to make everything a competition."Pearl asks in which red just shrugs

"Where rivals it's what we do."He says smiling at green who smiles back.

"If Red's in I'm in!"Black screams

"I'll play to only if Black stops screaming."White says rubbing her ears

"Sorry Prez,I'll try but no promises."He says laugh awkwardly

"Annoying pest."I hear ruby mumble

"WHAT RUBY!"Black screams

"O nothing.I guess i'll play."Ruby says eyeing black

"Not sure what's your two problem is but i'll play."Bianca says

"If fragile Bianca can play I can play to."Sapphire says missing with Bianca hat

"Why not right diamond."Pearl says

"Sure,what about you missy."Diamond says to platina while high-fiving pearl.

"Well I don't wanna be left out so the why not."She says nodding

"Um...Well if everyone else is playing...I guess I'll play to."Yellow says quietly but receives a thumbs up from red.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"I say still shocked that green poked my nose.

"Um green I think you broke blue."Red says poking me and i finally snap out of it

"WHAT!"I shout snapping back into reality

"Blue were all playing."Red says to which everyone just nods

"O everyone's decided to change there minds and so i'll start this game off"I say closing my eyes and moving my finger every where

* * *

3rd person pov

"Ah Platina truth or dare"Blue says pointing to Platinum

"Truth"Platina says folding her arms

"If you could date any boy here who's not Diamond or Pearl who would it be?"She says with a small smirk

"Ruby,we have a lot in common and think we could get along fine."She says in which diamond gives ruby a glare

"Awwww,you never react the way I want you to Berlitz"Blue says sighing

"Ummm thank you platina for the compliment."Ruby says scratching his head with a light blush

"No problem señor ruby."She says with a slight smile

"So is it my turn."Platina says

" Yeah. Just pick someone and have them do something."Blue says waving her hands

"Well lets see...Senor ruby truth or dare."Platium says moving some hair out of her eyes

"Truth."

"Do you like the makeover I gave sapphire."She says pointing to sapphire who has a new curly hairdo and pink nails

"I don't like it."Ruby says coldly

"R-Really"Platinum says looking hurt

"I LOVE IT!.The way the nails go with her eyes and I can't believe i never thought to put curls in her has never looked so beautiful."He says gushing over the style

"Would you shut up prissy bo...Wait did you just call me beautiful."Sapphire says with a mega blush

"Ummmm yeah you look cute for a barbarian anyway."He says turning away but with barely noticeable red on his face

"What did you just call me!."Sapphire screams

"Sapphire!Calm down please and let ruby pick the next person."Lyra says putting a hand on sapphire who just mumbles.

"Black truth or dare."Ruby says with a devious smile

"Dare because unlike you I'm not a pussy."Black says back which obvious get under ruby's skin.

"Perfect.I dare you to call up professor juniper and tell her you fap to pictures of her."Ruby says making us all gasp.

"Ruby!."Crystal shouts

"Who would have thought ruby had it in him."Gold says laughing at black.

"This is get interesting."Blue says rubbing her hands together

"W-what did you."Black says stuttering

"Call up professor juniper and tell her you jerk it to her. Or are you what was that word now...O right a pussy."Ruby says tossing black the pokegear

"ME A PUSSY!? NO WAY!"Black shouts catching the device and opening it

"Black you don't have to do this."White says in a worriedly

"Sorry Boss but there's no way im letting him get the best of me."He says glaring at ruby who just chuckles.

"You know Juniper can't keep her mouth 'll going to tell the whole Unova region You'll be a joke."Cheren says trying to snatch the device.

"You see that's to bad because i'm already dialing her number up."He pulls the phone away and starts dialing

"Bianca!Tell him how stupid he's being."White shouts at her

"I would white but i sorta wanna see him go through with it."Bianca says scooting closer to the device.

**Ring**..._Nothing_

**_Ring_**_...Nothing_

_**Ring**  
_

"Hello?"A female voice says

"H-hey professor Juniper."Black says stuttering a bit

"O if isn't black the team galactic defeater! How's it going kid?"

"Good,Good hey can i tell you something."Black says looking at ruby with pleading eyes

"Sure what is it kid."

"IJERKITTOPICTUTRESOFYOU!."Black screams fastly in the poke gear

"WOW! slow down kid how is anyone supposed to understand you if you talk so fast."

"I said.*Deep breath* I jerk it to pictures of you."Black says which receives a giggle from the hoenn trio

"W-what?"

"I jerk it to pictures of you."Black says quietly

"O...Um...That's normal for a boy your age to feel these type of feelings...Pfft...It's best to find something to help you forget about those feelings like a girlfriend..Pfft...I personally like that white girl."Juniper says causing white to blush

"Um thanks Professor Juniper...Do you think this can stay between us?"

"I'll try but don't be surprised if you come back and your mom has the"talk" with you."Juniper says hanging up and which black instant faceplams the floor.

"THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!"He screams and which everybody else just laughs

"I told you not to do that you idoit!"White screams

"I know, I know can we just continue the game."Black says with his redder than ever face.

"Of course we can...I just don't know how... you're going to top that."Blue says in between breathes

"Green truth or dare."Black says catching green of guard

"Dare."He says coldly

"I dare you to kiss the girl or girls you care about the most."Black says crossing his arms in victory

"Really?That's the best you can do?Alright."Green gets up walks over to crystal and gives her a peck on the check

"S-Senor green."Crystal get out blushing hard

"Calm down crystal it's just green."Gold says jealously in his voice.

"We see each other practically every day back at home that your pretty much my sister so i don't see why not."He says walking away from the johto quartet and then he walks over to yellow

" Hey green."YEllow says softly

"Hey yellow."HE bends down and gives her a quick peck on the check and then sits back down.

"Eeepppp"Yellow says blushing and hiding her face

"What was that for green!"Red shouts while trying to calm yellow down.

"Jealous"Green snickering

"N-no"Red says stuttering

"Then why do you care?"

"I-I don't...Shut up green."Red says his face is well...red.

"Greenie aren't you forgetting about someone"blue say scooting towards him

"No"He says coldly

Really"She saw with a small frown on her face

"Yep."

"O."Her frown becomes more visible

"Yeah you always save the best for last."

"Best for la..."She's cut off by green kissing her forehead and her face flushed

"Silver truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch clothes and hair style with lyra and you have to stay that way all night."Green says with a minor snicker

"No way, I'm doing that."Silver says glaring at green

"What is little silvy wilvy trying to chicken out"Gold says in a baby voice

"No!I just don't want wear girl clothes."He says rolling his eyes.

"Bwo, guys hear that?Bwo, sounds like...Bwok Bwok...It can't be...Bwok. A chicken."Gold says rolling on the floor in laughter

"I'm no chicken. Come on lyra."He grabs her hand and runs into the bathroom.

"By the way Crystal truth or dare."He says popping out from the bathroom door

"Uh...dare."She says shrugging

"I dare you to sit on Green's lap all night."He says going back into the bathroom leaving a flushed crystal.

"I should have picked truth."Crystal says shaking her head

"Yeah you should have."Gold and blue say at the same time

"So..umm, sorry about this señor green."Crystal walks over to green and sits in his lap making green blush a little

"Emerald truth or dare."Crystal says quietly

"Truth"

"If you were a murder who would kill first in this room."

"That's easy Gold for all the short jokes."He says staring at gold who just chuckles

"Come on shorty you know it's in all good fun right."Gold says giving emerald a noggie

"Yeah good truth or dare."He says trying to break out of gold's hold

"Dare"

"I dare you to throw away all of your food.'He says making diamond gasp

"No not my food."He says hugging his rice balls.

"O just throw it a way you fool."pearl says slapping his head

"No!What im i supposed to eat for the next 2 hours"HE shouts making pearl sweat drop

"Diamond if you throw away your food now I'll take you to a buffet tomorrow."Platuim says batting her eyes.

"A-alright."Diamond says not looking in her gets up and slowly throws away his food kissing each rice ball as it hits the trash

"*sniff* Alright Senor r-"Diamond is cut off by a door opening

"Hey how do i look?"A happy Lyra says spinning around the normal pigtails are now gone and her hair is now down covering parts of her 's also wearing silver's jacket which looks a bit tighter on her.

"WOW! I never thought someone could look hot in that outfit but lyra you proved me wrong."Gold says drooling

"Thank you gold."She says with a wink

"So where's my little silvy."Blue says with a small smile

"O he's still in the bathroom."She says walking back in

"GET AWAY FROM ME LYRA!LYRA WAIT ARE YOU DOING WITH A PLUNGER!LYRA!LYRA!"SIlver says running out the bathroom

"Hey Silver."Gold says causing silver to stop in his tracks and looks at everyone.

"H-Hey"He says blushing out of recognizable red hair is tied into two pigtails and he has a giant white hat 's wearing Lyra's iconic overalls which makes him look even more girly

"Hahahahahaha!"Gold and even green says rolling on the floor

"Umm..pfft..Nice...haha..Outfit silver."Blue says joining in on the laughter even crystal and platinum giggle a bit

"Sorry buddy i tried...HAHAHAHA!"Red says which causes everyone to laugh

"All of my hate."Silver says quietly still red

"Don't worry silver i won't laugh at you. If anything say you look cute in my clothes."Lyra says and silver whole body turn red.

Alright after about 5 mintures the laughter dies down and they head back to the game

"Who turn was it on."Blue says catching her breath

"Me and i was going to say señor red truth or dare."Diamond says eating biting on his nail(no food so)

"Are you kidding dare"HE says confidently

"I dare you..."He's cut off by blue whispering something in his ear. whatever it seems to have put a smile on diamond's face

"What is it diamond?"red says suspiciously

"I dare you to go around the room and rank the girls from your least favorite to favorite."Diamond says while blue sneaks away smiling

"What did blue offer you to make you do this?"

"I can have her special fruit that only grows in Kanto."He says licking his face.

"*Sighs* least favorite to favorite that's hard i like everyone here and don't really like one person over the other."

"O just go red it's not going to change are opinions on you."Crystal says

"You guys promise?"Red says and the girls just nod

"Well then i would say my least favorite is platinum only because we don't talk White and bianca for the same reason as Platinum but i least you guys visit.I then say crystal she's a bit to serious for my sapphire she awesome and a good trainer but has a crazy her Lyra she's an awesome trainer but challenges me to her it's of course blue she might be my best friend whose a girl but she can however be a bit my favorite girl is yellow she's nice and doesn't really bother me and all the things that do bother me are rather cute so I let it pass."Red says with a smile on his face

"D-did red just say i was cute."Yellow says to herself but turns red anyway

"Great job red you turned yellow into a tomatoe"Blue say pointing to a red yellow who's playing with the floor

"Hey yellow what's that red stuff on your face."Red says pointing to it.

"Wait,red you never seen a blush before."Gold says laughing a bit

"Blush?Is that when I feel heat rush up to my face when I feel awkward?"Red says thinking

"Yes red that is a blush."Crystal says

"O...Wait did i make you feel awkward yellow.?!"Red screams

"No, no it's just hot in let's just finish the game."Yellow says quickly

"Alright?"Red says confused

"Man señor red you really are dense."Pearl says face palming

"Dense?"

"Don't worry about it red just play."Blue says

"Alright gold truth or dare."Red says still confused on the conversation he just had

"Dare"

"I dare you to take ruby hat and wear for the rest of the night."Red says

"Wait!What"RUby says but to late has Gold already token his hat and put it on

"Easy"Gold says with a huge grin.

"Gold give me back my hat."Ruby says covering up his head

"Nope but you can take mine I won't need it."Gold tosses ruby his hat.

"Are you kidding?Your hat is filthy while mine is perfectly clean."Ruby says dodging the hat

"Shut it! Ruby and put the hat on."Sapphire says putting the hat on his head

"Hey!Now my hair needs to be washed! great."Ruby crossing his arms

"Man ruby can not you not be embarrassing for a hour"Sapphire says sighing

"Me?Embarrassing have you looked in the mirror?"Ruby says getting a bit louder

"What are you trying to say Ruby!?"Now the volume loud kicked up

"Im' saying your embarrassing."

"How im i embarrassing."

"You act like a savage Pokémon."

"What does that mean."

"SAPPHIRE WE ARE LITERALLY BANNED FROM 6 RESTAURANTS BACK IN HOENN!Ruby says getting a bit closer to sapphire face

"It's not my fault"Sapphire says getting closer to rubys

"YOU ATTACK 4 waiters and bite someone's hand off!"Ruby says getting inches away from hers

"They started it."Sapphire says making them centimeters apart

"THey asked you nicely to leave.""Ruby shouts

"Sapphire truth or dare."Gold says nonchalantly

"Dare"

"Kiss ruby"

"Fine"

"Yeah fi-Wait what."Ruby cut off by sapphire laps touching his for literally 3 seconds.

"Why did I just do that."Sapphire says blushing

"You were caught up in the heat of the moment."Gold says snickering at ruby face.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Ruby says

"While we wait for ruby to came back to pick someone"Blue says winking

"Cheren truth or dare."Sapphire says still red

"Truth."Cheren says shrugging

"Do you think Bianca's cute."

"Well Bianca is a good friend...She also very pretty and smart...I just going to stop talking."Cheren says hiding his face in his book while bianca is well is on cloud nine.

"He called me cute."Bianca whispers to herself

" pearl truth or dare."Cheren says still hiding his face

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone here?"

" NO. Well not that there not attractive or anything there just not my type. Hell i don't like the one i forced to be around"He says shrugging but receives a death stare from platinum and diamond

"Then what is your types?Men?"Gold says which receives a glare from pearl

"No!i just haven't found a girl i like yet."He says quietly

"Don't sweat pearl it there's plenty of fish in the sea."Diamond says patting his back.

"Yeah your right. blue truth or dare."Pearl says with a big smile

"Dare silly.?"She says batting her eyes

"Kiss green."pearl says which receives a huge head nod from blue but a whyyy face from green.

" Wait blue before you do -"He cut off by blue tackling him and almost taking crystal with her

"O shut up know you want this. Why else would you flirt with me all night."She says inching closer to his face

" To embarrass show you how you make others feel."He says getting red

"Ah that's sweet you tried to teach me a lesson. TO bad it didn't work."She says giggling

"What are you talking about?"he whispers

"Well true you got me once or twice off guard. Now who's the one with the red face green."She says saying with her devious smile

"Shut it!It's not red your just to close and it's making my face heat up."he say moving his face

"Well then let's make it redder."Blue leans down and kisses green for about 5 seconds then let's go.

"Uhhhhhh."Is all green can say

"Now who's speechless."Blue says getting up and skipping back to her spot.

"Just when i thought i seen everything."Red says pointing green

"Yeah the cocky green speechless."Lyra adds

"*giggles*Final one let's see yellow truth or dare."Blue says pointing to the straw hat girl.

"Truth"

"Is it true that you like red."Blue says and yellow flushes

"Y-yeah...i like red"

"I knew it!Now you two kiss!Wait not yet let me get my camera"Blue says pushing red towards her

"Y-yellow?"Red stutters out.

"I wasn't done yet.I like red but only has a close friends."She says with a smile and a light blush

"Yellow you know that's not what I meant."Blue says with a pout

"Well you should have been more clear."Yellow says surprising tone

"Geesh yellow you didn't have to be so mean."Blue says fake crying

"I'm so sorry you stop crying I'll make breakfast tomorrow."Yellwo says patting blue's back

"ALRIGHT!"Blue says scaring yellow

"Well that escalated quickly"Crystal says sighing

"Yes it did and now that the game's off. "Green says staring at crystal

"O right sorry."Crystal says blushing and running back to her spot in between gold and lyra

"Hey look green got his voice back."Red says with a light laugh

"Shut it!."HE screams

"Well did you guys enjoy the game because i did."Blue says with a giggle

"You know besides everything that happened.I had fun."Ruby says taking his hat back from gold

"I actually had fun mainly because I get to see silver in pigtails."Gold says laughing at silver again

"Shut it gold."Silver says

"O calm red head."Lyra says smacking his back

"Stupid pervert."He mumbles under his breath

"How im I gonna going to explain this to my mom."Black says shaking his head

"As far as im aware your screwed friend."Cheren says trying to cheer up his friend but failing hard

"Ugh"Black says screaming to the ruby has a happy grin

"Man Ruby sometimes you can be heartless."Emerald says while ruby just keeps his grin

"Yes even somebody like myself can say she enjoyed herself."Plantina says standing up and dusting herself off

"Really i thought you of all people would have hated this."Blue says with a bigger grin than she should have have

"Just becaise i lile being more well-mannered doesn't mean I can't have diamond,pearl lets had home."platntina says batting her eyes at diamond

"Alright!Hey guys that was fun we should do again sometime."Diamond says jumping to his feet

"Later guys."pearl adds and the Sinnoh trio walk out the door waving.

"We should be heading back to before Black kills you you tomorrow."White says dragging black out the door

"MARK MY WORDS RUBY!THIS!AIN'T!OVER!"Black shouts outside the door with cheren and bianca following

"So i guess were next."Crystal says fixing her clothes

"Awww really?I sorta want to stay me and Blue can share rooms if you like."Gold says growling but receives a kick to the face from silver

"Don't even think about."Silver says cracking his knuckles

"You know silver it's hard to take you seriously with those pigtails in your hair."Gold says pulling on them

"That's it."Silver jumps on gold and beings a brawl

"What are we going to do with you two."Crystal walking towards the brawl and dragging gold while lyra drags silver

"Later guys."Lyra says before taking a accidental punch from gold which sorta turns the 1 on 1brawl into a 1 on 2 let's kick gold's ass beating

"I'm i the only normal one here."crystal says sighing

"Now ruby,sapphire,emerald.I love ya and all but get out of my house!I need my beauty sleep."Blue says playing with her hair

"Yeah we 's go lovebirds."Emerald says walking out the house

"Were not loveb-.*sigh* ah forget it's to late for on ?"Ruby says looking at a passed out sapphire

"Well look at that all that excitement must have tried her out."Blue says giggling

"Now how I'm i supposed to get her home."Ruby says panicking

"Carry know you don't really think much do ya."Blue says tapping ruby head.

"Are you trying to get me killed."Ruby shouts

"What's better, she stay here and yell at you for leaving she yells at you for not taking her home."

"Good point."ruby says picking up sapphire bridal style and walking out the door.

"Fianlly"Blue says lying down on the couch

"What I thought you liked everyone being here."Red says jumping on the couch

"I do but it's midnight i need my sleep."She shouts

"Then please fall asleep."Green says leaning in a chair

"O shut it green"Blue whines

"Yeah or are you become speechless again."Red says and that gets green angry

"That's it.I'm PEOPLE!"Green shouts as he heads to his room

"Yeah green has the right idea let's hit the hay."Red says falling his friend

"Yellow i don't think i can keep doing this for 729 more day. ?Yellow?Yelllow."Blue says realizing Yellow fell asleep n couch

"*sigh* Yellow what im i going to do with you."Blue picks say picking yellow up.

She brings her to her room and then she goes for her room for a good night sleep.

* * *

**_Me:Finally it's toke forever.I kept getting writers block but im glad i got this out and can finally move on to the next chapter._**

**_Blue:What's the next chapter going to be about Pokémon guy?_**

**_Me:I can't say much but i can say it focus on the johto quartet_**

**_Blue:Awwww what about us._**

**_Me:Well after that chapter it's either going to be Hoenn or Unova focused chapter. Than the Kalos kids enter were you and red play a big part._**

**_Blue:So I have to wait 2 whole chapters before i can become important again_**

**_ME:Well i have to focus chapters on everybody not just Kanto_**

**_Blue:Stupid author._**

**_Me:Just do Blues notes!_**

Blue:Fine

**_SpecialShipping: I'm impressed with these two on making progress. Red admitted that yellow is his favorite girl to be around and finds her a bit cute. Yellow admitted that she likes red even though she said just as friends I'm taking it as a victory._**

**_OldRival: Yeah! green was totally flirting with me the whole said hat it was to teach me lesson but still he kissed me on the i know he enjoyed when i was on top of him. Let's just say just say his little friend was happy to see me*giggles*_**

**_Mangaquest:Gold was a jealous type all green touched her he was that was as crystal didn't really interact much with gold. this chapter mangaquest doesn't get an update_**

**_Soulsilver:For one silver saved Lyra a spot next to to mention he was with her for more than 5 seconds in a bathroom.I'm so proud of my little interested me the most when everyone was laughing at silver lyra whispered something in his ear that made him turn red.I wonder what it was._**

**_Frantic:Now this is when things start getting interesting at least to and sapphire made the most progress. For one Ruby called sapphire beautiful and when called on it he blushed extremely hard. Not to mention SAPPHIRE KISSED RUBY.*fan girl scream*.True it was only for like 3 to 5 seconds but still it was kiss and it ruby carried sapphire home you get anymore cute?_**

**_Commoner:Nothing to update_**

**_Agency: Yeah i have something to talk about. For some reason white this angry that black had to say he jock off toprofessor juniper.I may never know why but who cares. However her face when professor juniper said they should date and they both turned redder than magmar was really cute_**

**_Dualrival:Cheren called Bianca cute and Bianca was on cloud 9 all night._**

**_Me:Thank you well Thank you all for reading please review criticism helps alot. while your at please read my other story green's secret it's pretty much a three shot feelingshipping story(Green X yellow) So for reading_**


End file.
